


Raydinhith

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [148]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Iron Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gefion, having a chance to escape the Iron Hills<br/>Prompt: Retain<br/>Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raydinhith

**Author's Note:**

> Gefion, having a chance to escape the Iron Hills  
> Prompt: Retain  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

She is a retainer for Lady Hitha, but Gefion is happy when she's asked to take charge of the household for Idhun, once the little princess is weaned from the breast. All the more because it comes despite the maneuvering of her parents and brother - they would prefer she remain part of Lady Hitha's household, and work to gain status there. Lady Hitha thinks she can do the job of taking care of the princess, and she intends to prove that trust right.

When Idhun is fourty, Lady Hitha arranges for her to be fostered in Erebor, and asks Gefion to accompany her, though the household must be reduced, so Idhun has a chance to become part of life in the royal palace of Erebor. Not as cut off as she's been in the Iron Hills, though not for lack of effort on Gefion's part. It's simply that there is no child of similar age to Idhun; those older than her are too conscious of rank, and those younger are too young to make good playmates.

It is a chance to leave the stifling environment of the Iron Hills, and Gefion promises to watch after Idhun on the journey and during her time in Erebor. She knows her parents will be hoping she finds a husband to settle down with and her brother will be horrified that she's leaving at all, but it doesn't matter when she can have a chance at a life elsewhere.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Idhun is struggling with the buttons on her travel-coat, and Gefion crouches to help her do them up. "Do you think there will be anyone my age, even?"

"Prince Frodr is only seven years younger than you are." Gefion doesn't know if there are other children in the palace, but she hopes there will be more a chance to interact with those children who aren't part of the royal household. "And I am sure your cousins will like you well enough. You are strong and brave and intelligent, nuthelê, everything a princess should be."

More than what some think a princess should be, but Gefion has always ignored those khazâd, and kept them away from Idhun. And if anyone makes such an insinuation in Erebor where Idhun hears, Gefion will make sure they do not do so more than once.

"I hope so." Idhun sighs, reaching up to take Gefion's hand once her travel-coat is buttoned. "Can I come home if they don't?"

"We can always send a letter if such a thing happens. I'm sure your amad will bring you home if you are greatly unhappy in Erebor."

"Good." Idhun smiles bravely, and turns to the door, tugging Gefion with her, impatient to leave now that her worries have been soothed. It makes Gefion smile, and follow along with her charge to the caravan that is preparing to leave for Erebor.

Time for an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Gefion is the daughter of the noble house closest to the royal family in the Iron Hills, and she has always chafed against the plans her family had for her. In the Flame of Durin AU, she does this by leaving the Iron Hills to take a chair to Erebor for a friend of hers, and subsequently meets Kíli. Here, her parents managed to get her a position in the royal household when she was around fifty, which leaves her less able to leave at a whim.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> raydinhith = heir-lady that is young (crown princess)  
> nuthelê = my girl of all girls  
> khazâd = dwarves  
> amad = mother
> 
> (Updated to work with the new dictionary.)


End file.
